elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Hitachi elevator fixtures
This is a guide to some notable elevator fixtures of Hitachi Elevator. 1960s Black buttons These are round black buttons without illumination. The floor inducators are small round illuminating lamp that lights up in amber. In the late 1960s, the black buttons were discontinued and replaced by small round plastic buttons with illumination. Old 1960s Hitachi black buttons.jpg|Old 1960s Hitachi black buttons. Old 1960s Hitachi floor indicator.jpg|Old 1960s floor counter inside car. Old 1960s Hitachi hall fixtures.jpg|1960s Hitachi hall fixtures. 1970s to 1980s Classic These fixtures have three types of buttons; round plastic, rectangular, and square buttons. Round plastic buttons These are small white round plastic buttons that would lights up in yellow orange. Hitachi 1970s old buttons.jpg|Typical 1970s round plastic floor buttons. Hitachi freight elevator hall fixtures GMP.jpg|A 1970s hall fixtures with round plastic call buttons. Rectangular buttons These are plastic rectangular buttons with black frame and has yellow orange illuminating halo. 12123.jpg Hitachi_old_buttons_RP.JPG|1970s-1980s rectangular buttons. Hitachi_old_call_buttons_RP.JPG|1970s-1980s rectangular call buttons. Square buttons These are square plastic buttons with black halo and yellow orange illuminating lamp. Hitachi 1980s buttons Melawai Plaza.jpg Floor indicators Floor indicators were simple floor counter with either square or round lenses which would lights up in white and sometimes yellow orange. Some elevators have their inner floor counter lenses installed on the transom panel above landing doors. Hitachi_old_outer_indicator_RP.JPG|1970s-1980s hall floor counter with round lenses. Hitachi_old_inner_indicator_RP.JPG|1970s-1980s car floor counter with square lenses. Notice the lenses were installed on the transom panel above landing doors. Hitachi 1980s indicator Melawai Plaza.jpg|1970s-1980s hall floor counter with square lenses. The lenses were installed on the transom panel above landing doors. Touch sensitive buttons Touch sensitive buttons appeared in the early 1970s. These buttons are square acrylic blocks with a small metal plate on the center. They were discontinued in the late 1980s. Hitachi touch buttons 1970s.jpg|1970s Hitachi touch sensitive buttons. Luxury fixtures These fixtures have two types of buttons; round plastic and touch-sensitive buttons. The plastic buttons are round white plastic with black border and would light up in yellow orange. The touch-sensitive buttons are rather large round acrylic buttons with small metal round plate on the center and the acrylic halo would light up in orange. Floor indicators are either small round or square illuminating lamps, but some elevators are using digital segments displays like Mitsubishi. These fixtures were discontinued in the late 1980s. Old Hitachi 1980s fixtures Gajah Mada Plaza.jpg|Round plastic buttons. Hitachi callbutton GMP.jpg|Luxury plastic call button. Gambir-20130203-00286.jpg|Touch-sensitive buttons. Hitachi old touch buttons PK.jpg|Touch-sensitive buttons with white touch plates. Hitachi Indicator 80s.png|Floor counter with round white illuminating lamps. Hitachi old car indicator PKA.jpg Hitachi 1980s hall indicator Ratu Plaza.jpg Hitachi 1980s bar indicator Ratu Plaza.jpg|Floor counter with square white illuminating lamps. 1980s_Hitachi_floor_counter_Ratu_Plaza_JKT.jpg|Another square illuminating lamps as floor indicators (high rise elevator). Hitachi old car indicator PKT.jpg Hitachi old hall indicator PK.jpg|Hall floor counter with illuminating numbers. Hitachi old hall lanterns PK.jpg|A variation of hall lanterns. Amarin Tower, Bangkok Old Hitachi Traction Elevators (7-14) - Retake 2|Old Hitachi elevators with 1980s round touch buttons, found in Amarin Tower, Bangkok, Thailand. Dover-like lanterns In 1980s Hitachi elevators, the lanterns used look similar to Dover Impulse lanterns, but they are thinner and round-shaped, and lit in different color. These lanterns are still used in new Hitachi elevators, but with minor modifications. Hitachi Lantern 80s.png|1980s luxury Dover-like hall lanterns. Hitachi lantern GMP.jpg|A standalone hall lantern located on the bottom floor. Hitachi old hall lanterns RPOT.JPG Computer Control These fixtures are found in the "Computer Control" (DC SCR - Silicon Controlled Rectifier/ACVV - AC Variable Voltage) elevators in the late 1980s. The buttons are black square with a yellow or green illuminating lamp next to the button. The floor indicators inside the car are black horizontal floor counter installed above the landing doors and have small illuminating red lamp below the floor numbering displays that flashes when the car is moving, and stopped flashing when the car has stopped moving. Some elevators have digital segments display instead of flashing red lamps. These fixtures were discontinued in the late 1990s. old hitachi button.jpg Grand Mercure Fortune Hotel Hitachi COP.jpg Hitachi computer control indicator.jpg|Computer Control elevator indicator. C.P. Tower 2, Bangkok Hitachi Traction Elevators - Retake 1|Hitachi elevators with 1980s square buttons, found in C.P. Tower 2, Bangkok, Thailand. Fortune Town, Bangkok Hitachi Traction Scenic Elevators - Retake 1|Hitachi elevators with 1980s square buttons, found in Fortune Town, Bangkok, Thailand. Siam City Hotel, Bangkok Hitachi Traction Elevators|Hitachi elevators with 1980s square buttons, found in Siam City Hotel, Bangkok, Thailand. Hitachi CC fixtures.jpg Hitachi Computer Control sign.jpg|Computer Control logo. 1990s to 2000s Computer Control Please refer to Computer Control fixtures section above. B95 These are square black polycarbonate buttons with amber illuminating halo (labelled as B95 series) and red dot-matrix floor indicators. These fixtures are still can be found on some new elevators (either China-made Guangri or simply Hitachi elevators). Hitach Call Button Type B95.jpg|Hitachi call button series B95 Changi Airport Terminal 1 - Hitachi Elevator Buttons 1996.jpg|Another B95 series buttons. Hitachi disneyland 1.jpg Hitachi disneyland 2.jpg Siam at Siam Design Hotel, Bangkok Hitachi Traction Elevators|Hitachi Japanese Black fixtures, found in Siam at Siam Design Hotel, Bangkok, Thailand. Hitachi indicator GM JKT.jpg|Mid-1990s LED floor indicator in Gading Marina, Jakarta, Indonesia. Modern Traditional These fixtures are similar to Computer Control fixtures, but have no light next to the buttons. Instead the floor number or arrow on floor buttons are lit. These are often found in hospitals and malls. Floor indicators are using LED dot-matrix displays. 250th Video Union Mall, Bangkok Hitachi Traction Elevators|Hitachi Modern Traditional fixtures, found in Union Mall, Bangkok, Thailand. St. Louis Hospital, Bangkok Hitachi Traction "2" Elevators|Hitachi Modern Traditional fixtures, found in St. Louis Hospital, Bangkok, Thailand. St. Louis Hospital, Bangkok Hitachi Traction "1B" Elevator|Hitachi Modern Traditional fixtures, found in St. Louis Hospital, Bangkok, Thailand. Hitachi indicator JKT.jpg|Late 1990s LED floor indicator in Wisma Jasa Raharja, Jakarta, Indonesia. 2000s to present From the early 2000s to present, Hitachi continued to use their standard fixtures, with many variations of buttons and LED dot-matrix floor indicator. There are many variations of floor buttons. B95 These are black polycarbonate buttons with amber illuminating halo and black border. A05 A05 are square and white polycarbonate buttons with grey border. Unlike B95, these buttons do not have halo. A05 buttons are normally found in newer elevators (either in Asia or Japan). Hitachi 2009.jpg|Hall station with Mitsubishi-style floor indicator and A05 buttons found in Tokyo, Japan. Glow Pratu Nam Hotel, Bangkok Brand New Hitachi Traction Glass Elevators|Hitachi elevator with A05 buttons and Mitsubishi-style floor indicators, found in Glow Pratu Nam Hotel, Bangkok, Thailand. Central Plaza Grand Rama 9, Bangkok Brand New Hitachi Traction Elevators - Retake 1|Hitachi elevator with A05 buttons, found in Central Plaza Grand Rama 9, Bangkok, Thailand. Zenith Sukhumvit Hotel, Bangkok Hitachi Traction Elevators|Hitachi elevator with A05 buttons, found in Zenith Sukhumvit Hotel, Bangkok, Thailand. DMD-7 These buttons are round stainless steel with illuminating halo (either red, orange, or light blue) and both braille and tactile legend. Hitachi floor buttons SG.jpg|Hitachi DMD-7 buttons with light blue halo lamp. darryl_departure_54_t3_elevator.jpg|DMD-7 buttons (without braille) with yellow orange halo. White round Japanese buttons These buttons are round and white plastic buttons with amber lamp and tactile. The door control buttons are square instead of round. These buttons are normally found in Japan and it is unknown what series of these buttons. Hitachi Side Panel Japan.png Floor indicators Floor indicators are red LED dot-matrix display, some newer elevators have scrolling floor number and emits a beep. Some newer Japanese-style elevators have either Mitsubishi-style LED floor indicators (but the floor number do not flashes when the car stopped at a floor) or white LCD indicators with scrolling arrows. Hitachi Indicator Dot Matrix Japan.png|Mitsubishi-style floor indicator found in Tokyo, Japan. Hitachi Indicator LCD.png|White LCD floor indicator found in Tokyo, Japan. Hitachi 2000s indicator.jpg|Standard LED dot-matrix floor indicator. Category:Elevator fixtures guide